Tony Mask
The Tony mask obtainable in ''Hotline Miami'' and ''Hotline Miami 2''. Tony may be obtained by achieving a high score in the No Talk chapter of Hotline Miami. Effect In Hotline Miami, Tony gives Jacket "Fists of Fury". This means faster executions and killing blows from fists, which can also kill dogs. In Hotline Miami 2, a damaged Tony mask returns but is limited to use by one of the Fans, who is actually named Tony. It has an exploded and bloody look. The effect of the mask is the same as in Hotline Miami, but comes with a penalty of no weapon pickups during the level it's used in. It can be also used to execute thugs and dogs. Killing lunging dogs results in an elongated execution. Note: Subject to Change In the beta for Hotline Miami 2's Level Editor, Jacket's Tony mask lacks faster executions, but retains the ability to use guns. Dog kills never give an elongated execution, and thugs are no longer executable. Trivia *This mask is likely a reference to Tony the Tiger, the mascot for Kellogg's Frosted Flakes. It's also likely a reference to the movie Scarface. in which the protagonist is a Miami gangster named Tony who has an obsession with tigers. *In the chapter Tension, an individual in the bomb room is seen wearing this mask, suggesting he was another operator who failed his mission. He might be the tattoo artist Jake wants to get a new tattoo from in Hotline Miami 2, because the carpet at his tattoo parlor says "Tony Skate Tattoo". He also schedules Jake's tattoo appointment for the exact date of Tension, May 5th, 1989 ("Next Friday" from Hard News' April 25th). *The Tony mask makes its return in Hotline Miami 2, worn by Tony (one of The Fans), it is likely the torn bloodied Tony mask from the bomb room in the chapter Tension from Hotline Miami, because Jacket's original Tony mask can be seen at his trial at around the same time, so the Fan's Tony mask cannot be Jacket's. * Both Tony and his Bloodied form appear as masks in the game PAYDAY 2, one of the masks being Hotline Miami ownership exclusive, and the other being a Hotline Miami 2 bonus. The bloodied mask is named "Tony's Revenge." * In PAYDAY 2, the description of the mask says that Tony was an Italian-American born in the 1970's, who was known for his brutality. That, however, doesn't coincide with Hotline Miami 2's story, as it implies the original Tony would've been fifteen years old during his time in Hawaii. * The description reads "Fists of Fury", this might be a reference to the movie Fist of Fury, another possibility is a reference to the animated movie Kung Fu Panda, in which one of the characters, called Tigress, is known for her attack called "Fist of Fury." Gallery 783927166d224f4a44c6e5c20cf790529a22d1c3.jpg|A man wearing the Tony Mask is captured and tied to explosives. Untitled-2.png|The Fans' Tony ru:Маска Тони Category:Hotline Miami masks Category:Mask